


A SUNDAY NIGHT TRIP WITH DONAKA MARK.

by Aurora2



Category: Donaka Mark, Keanu Reeves - Fandom, Man of Tai Chi
Genre: F/M, Keanu Reeves - Freeform, Man of Tai Chi - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora2/pseuds/Aurora2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking a car trip to the airport Donaka wastes no time employing his stress reliever.  My body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A SUNDAY NIGHT TRIP WITH DONAKA MARK.

I knocked on Donaka's door and there he stood in a black Armani suit (no tie) devastatingly handsome. Usually he was less formal... He gruffly told me we would be going on a plane trip to Macau for a meeting and I was to come with him. On the elevator, down to the parking lot where the car was waiting, he asked me if I needed anything for the trip. When I asked how long we would be away he only would say, "not long". I was thinking that the underthings in my bag would be sufficient. The driver held the door and Donaka had me go in first. The car was luxurious and smelled of leather. He gave his driver a few instructions in Mandarin so I knew we were going to a local private airport.  
As soon as we were on the road Donaka leaned over and roughly started mouthing my neck and shoulder. I was just getting into it when he pulled me onto his lap with me facing front. Grabbing both my ankles he had me kneeling and holding onto the front seat. The driver was surprised to see my hands gripping the the head rest next to him. He glanced in the rear view mirror where I saw a bit of a smile just before he flipped the mirror up. How thoughtful...  
Donaka had his hands on both my breasts rolling and pinching my nipples feeling their heaviness. Then his left hand left my left breast and I heard the unzip of those silk pants. He lifted my skirt with his right hand and the left one was working his increasing stiffness. Then with both hands on my hips he guided me onto him. Being in that position his foreskin gave a good rub on my g spot and I moaned as he entered me to the hilt. I was doing my best to be quiet, after all we were not alone. He lifted my hips and made it understood I was to be going to be doing the work. I was thrilled for some control where usually I had none. When he was fully inside me I was squatting on my heels then I would bounce up a lot like riding a horse. I got into it, this backwards position gave me a lot of stimulation. Donaka stretched his arms along the back seat. When I turned around a bit I could see his hand gripping the leather seat back. I was totally running the show and I could feel an orgasm in the works. My orgasm. His right hand reached around my belly and started making rough circles on my clit and I exploded into blessed release. I was fully expecting he would come too but he pushed me back onto my side, of the back seat, grabbed me by the back of my neck and hair, and bounced my mouth onto his engorgement until he came moaning and pulsing down my throat. When I had swallowed several times he pulled me off and zipped himself up. Immaculate Armani suit still immaculate. We had arrived at the plane.

As soon as he got on the plane Donaka settled into the deluxe reclining seat and closed his eyes. A flight attendant seated me next to him and asked if I needed anything. It was getting late on this Sunday night so I just took a bottle of water and closed my eyes too. At some point the attendant must have covered us both with blankets. I looked over at Donaka and he was sleeping peacefully but even in sleep I had the feeling he could wake and start giving orders. We were the only ones on the private plane excepting for the flight crew. I fell into a deeper sleep and was awakened by the pilot announcing we were approaching the airport in Hong Kong. I got up to use the restroom and freshen up. Donaka was standing at the door when I exited the restroom and went in as soon as I got out of the way.  
We belted ourselves in for the descent that was smooth as silk. Once the plane door opened there was a car waiting to take us to the turbojet ferry..

He did not speak in the car to the ferry dock and once we got there his hand at my back had me walking quickly to our seats on the super fast boat trip to Macau.

A car whisked us to the Venetian hotel where Donaka spotted a man waiting in the lobby.  
He was heavily tattooed in the Maori tradition of facial ink. I could tell immediately this was a fighter that Donaka wanted for his club. Donaka was turning on the charm telling this man he was looking fit and introducing me to him as he got the room key and registered. We got on the elevator and entered a suite where a sumptuous breakfast was waiting. We ate and Donaka was pouring champagne that we mixed with fresh pineapple juice. I was getting buzzed. They were talking money and the details of the club. The fighter seemed wary and the negotiation appeared to be stalled. Donaka kept pouring him champagne and then stood in back of my chair. He opened my dress exposing my breasts to the fighter inviting him to feel how perfect they were. A firm hand on my shoulder told me to cooperate. The fighter looked askance at Donaka then Donaka told me to go to the this tattooed man.

I stood in front of him and as he fondled my breasts Donaka dropped my dress to the floor. He told the fighter that he would share his woman with him this one time to prove how much he wanted him at his club. Then he told the fighter to show me the rest of his tattoos. He stripped off his shirt to reveal frightening images of demons and a snake that crawled down his muscled abdomen. Once he dropped his pants i could see the snake went down to a tattooed penis that was standing at attention. Donaka took a seat across the room casually observing the scene unfolding. The fighter enveloped me in his huge arms kissing me roughly and pushing me to the couch. I kneeled on the couch as he guided his organ into my mouth. From this position I could see Donaka was watching. Once the fighter was nearing climax Donaka came to the couch and began to work my clit with his right hand while his left hand nudged me deeper onto the fighters snake penis causing us both to climax at the same time. The fighter stepped back and nodded to Donaka. They shook hands and the deal was done.

The fighter left, I had a shower while Donaka made some phone calls. I put on the underthings from my purse and then my dress and coat and we were on our way back to Beijing. Donaka in his Armani suit looking perfect as always.


End file.
